Another Emperor
by Yuichi Y
Summary: This could happen after the ending of Discovery Season 2. (It is a pity that I cannot put hyperlinks to some websites.)


Burnham and the Discovery jumped 930 years into the future as they had planned.

Immediately after their arrival, the Discovery travelled to the Sol system in order to try to contact Starfleet, although not knowing if it still existed.

When they reached Earth, they noticed a strange collection of life forms on the planet.

Burnham said "The atmosphere contains a high concentrations of methane, carbon monoxide and fluorine".

Saru asked "Computer, Life signs?"

The Computer answered "Burial Population ... approximately ten billion. All Borg. The Borg are cybernetic beings from the Delta Quadrant", and continued its explanation.

And so Burnham and Saru discovered that all life forms on Earth had been assimilated by the Borg. Whilst the Discovery and her crew tried to fight against the Borg to rescue the human race using of the knowledge of the Sphere, it was in vain. A single star ship was too small to win such a battle. The Discovery lost most of the crew. The surviving crew needed assistance. They had no alternative but to make another jump in time back to their own era to obtain assistance.

Saru and Burnham though that they should go back to the first half of the 24th century to try to seek assistance from an older Spock and Pike. Whilst they were not aware of the existence of the Borg in the 23rd Century, they thought that Spock and Pike would possibly know how to fight against such an enemy in the future, and at least they would understand this complicated situation.

The Discovery and the time suit were severely damaged. They had only one chance to make a last trip.

They set a course to the 24th Century and flew into the time vortex. Just a second before entering the vortex, the Discovery suffered a direct hit from a Borg torpedo on her left warp nacelle, which sustained serious damage to the ship and to Michael's time suit. They lost more crew in the attack. But they managed to jump…

On arrival, Saru realised that he was now the only one survivor on the ship. He retrieved Michael in the badly damaged time suit. The Discovery lost control and was pulled by the gravity of Earth. They landed violently on the planet, losing both warp nacelles and most of her functions. But the core part of the saucer section survived, along with limited life support.

"Computer, tell me the exact location and date", asked Saru.

The Computer answered, "Location: West Japan, Planet Earth, Date: 394AD".

Saru and Burnham tried to keep themselves away from the villagers, but it was impossible to hide their arrival from the locals. Some weeks later, government officials walked over outside hull to the bridge, and tried to communicate with them. Thanks to the universal translator and the knowledge of the Sphere, Saru and Burnham were able to establish a peaceful connection. Eventually, Emperor Nintoku discovered their presence.

Emperor Nintoku was an exceptionally open-minded and clever man, and listened to Saru and Burnham carefully. He understood the Discovery's possible interference on the future history of Japan, and he decided to isolate the star ship completely from his people, using thick woods and watered trenches. He banned his subjects from approaching the site.

The ailing Emperor admired the Discovery, her technology and crew, and he learned a lot from their stories of the future. Eventually he decided he would build his own tomb in the centre of the restricted site, hoping that his own spiritual eternity would be fused with this future world.

Ever since then, these events have never been openly discussed in Japan. Until now…

This site is now known as Nintoku Tenno Ryo (Daisen Kofun) – the Emperor Nintoku Mausoleum. In present day Japan, the tomb remains off-limits and protected by the Imperial Household Agency in the centre of Sakai City. The moats have been maintained and provide a sanctuary for nature. The Imperial household Agency has never conducted any research of the contents of tomb until now. The Asahi Newspaper says, "The agency remains reluctant to permit a full-scale academic investigation of the gigantic kofun, citing the need to maintain 'tranquillity and dignity'."

Some signs still point to the presence of the Discovery and her crew. Many haniwa have been found in the area. They are considered to have been made by the local villagers to remember the incident and first contact with Saru. Burnham's time suit is also now considered to have influenced the development of winged creatures with super powers in Japan, such as tengu (legendary winged supernatural creatures) and Wing Gundam (future giant robot in Anime).

No one but the newly acceded Emperor knows what happens to Saru and Burnham, and what's in the restricted site now. In July 2019, Emperor Nintoku's tomb became a UNESCO World Heritage Site. We still do not know exactly what lies beneath, but an aerial photograph gives us an idea.

Daisen Kofun: en. wiki/Daisen_Kofun

Emperor Nintoku: en. wiki/Emperor_Nintoku

Asahi Newspaper: .

Haniwa: en. wiki/Haniwa

Tengu: en. wiki/Tengu

Gundam: /2011/01/mg-wing-gundam-endless-waltz-ver-announced-march-2011-release/


End file.
